gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox357magnum
Archives : 2015 - 2016 Those floating images... Dont know why I'm helping here because they are stupid, but can't you syncronize both gifs? Would make it cooler. I'm on smartphone so I can't get a tallyho on their timing, but if the frames need to be adjusted I can do it. Standardizer (talk) 20:13, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I try but they don't load in the same time so there is still one or two frame lag between them I don't know how to fix it. (The schoolgirl one load before the tank one) And I know this is stupid but it's a great cure against bad mood: little toe on table stand: Darjeeling, your boss is pissing you off: Darjeeling, your night was short because your neighbours made party late in the night: Darjeeling... Fox357magnum (talk) 09:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC) New infobox Hi, I saw that new infobox you added to the Anzio OVA page. Shall I add it to the other relevant Episode pages? Or do you think it would be better to create an independant page to detail each match? Kinedyme (talk) 09:53, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I thought first to create an independant page for battles, but regarding the great job you made in detailling the episode and thus the battles, I think would make double use with the episode pages (at least for battle featuring in anime) and for adding in Episodes pages (I'm waiting approval from admins, I ask to Standardizer & Hauptman) and for adding other infoboxes in episodes (if admins approve) I'ld like to take care of it if it don't bother you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:05, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure thing. No problem: If it does come to making seperate pages for the battles, I have nothing against copying the text on the episode pages to be collated together. Most of the matches in the series are interrupted, ie: Shown over multiple episodes anyway. If you're taking care of that, that's a great help, thanks. You can delete images if they are in the way. Kinedyme (talk) 10:39, February 1, 2017 (UTC) You got a point for the matchs interrupted between episodes. I'll wait for admins advices, I'll keep you in touch. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:03, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I appreciate the info you have been adding on other schools considering selling tanks to Bonple! It would also be helpful if you could note the date and issue number of any Gekkan Senshado articles cited for reference. Does the article mention if any of the other schools are considering selling more than one of each tank to them? I'm modelling the schools' teams with 1/100 scale tanks for tabletop gaming, so this is all very helpful information. Thanks, CatRedwilde (talk) 19:17, February 1, 2017 (UTC)Cat To Do List Bonsoir Fox, Pour Koala, je crois que le M3 est un Grant, pas un Lee. J'ai comparé les kanji de Gekkan Senshado avec des boîtes de modèles Tamiya. CatRedwilde (talk) 04:23, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Ca fait plaisir de voir d'autres francophone ici. En effet ça tombe sous le sens, les écoles étant calquées sur le pays qu'elles representent et l'Australie faisant partie du Commonwealth il est logique que ce soit un Grant vu qu'il était utilisé par les Britanniques, je corrige ça. De plus ça m'as toujours interpelé que les Américains utilise le nom de Lee (un général Sudiste supporté en secret par la Reine Victoria) et que les Anglais utilisé l'appelation Grant (du nom du général héros des forces de l'Union et qui devient Président). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour CatRedwild... et merci pour cette précision, je me demandais aussi quel version cette école utilisait. @Fox En fait, les appélations "Lee" et "Grant" ont été toutes les deux donner par les Britaniques (l'US.Army se contentait à l'origine de "M3" tout court) : "Lee" pour le M3 avec la tourelle d'origine ; "Grant" pour celui avec la tourelle dépourvu de tourelleau et à nuque ralongée @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:37, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Bonjour Fox, :Et pour Count, je crois que le Pz.III est un N. Ceci est montré dans l'article Gekken Senshado sur l'école. Et historiquement est le seul type de T.3 les Roumains possédaient. (Je viens de construire mes modèles pour Count cette semaine!) :CatRedwilde (talk) 18:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Cat Merci pour l'info je vais corriger ça tout de suite. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:33, February 10, 2017 (UTC) A propos de Nilgiri Bonsoir Fox Je vois que tu continue à bosser dur sur les fiches... A propos de l'incertitude sur le rôle exact de Nilgiri pendant le match d'entrainement contre Oarai, tu as à la réponse dans un Gekkan Senshado magazines : elle est bien Tank-Commander et son Matilda c'est fait sortir par le SuG III (plus tard, lors du championnat, elle fera sortir par un tank ou un TD de Yogurt) @+ Vautour2b (talk) Salut ptit vieux ^^ C'est cool merci pour les images du StuG (je vais être chiant mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de trouver une version sans le sample stp ???) je vais mettre a jour Nilgiri, tu peux me filer le lien ou tu les as trouvé parce que je suis une quiche pour trouver tous ça. Par contre comment tu sais que c'est dans le match contre Yogurt ??? Ca aurait pu être contre BC Freedom ou KMM ???. Merci ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Salut fox. Cela n'est été facile car plusieur des liens que je connaissai sont mort (que j'avais trouvé en tapan "Gekkan Senshado magazines" en écriture japonnaise), mais tu trouvera ici et là des versions sans "sample" de l'image du Stug et du Matilda - malheureusement comme sur ce forum le "clic-droit" est désactivé, ont est obligé de passer par la capture d'écran et la retouche d'image. Comment je sait que la deuxième scèner se passe pendant le match contre Yogurt?... c'est grâce au roman "St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine", publié par épisode dans les Gekkan Senshado magazines et d'on j'avais trouvé une traduction sur une forum thaï (celui d'on je t'avais donner le lien et qui à hélas disparu depuis), que j'avais alors retraduit grâce à un traducteur internet ... comme l'image en question du Matilda de Nilgiri était intercalé dans le chapitre narran le match de St.G contre Yogurt, il m'était facile de deviner à quel moment cela ce passait... mais je t'invite à en lire la traduction (hélas très approximative!) sur le forum Wikia, chapitre :' "'Victory in difficulty", image :' "'Matilda" @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) En effet très approximatif (mais bravo pour l'effort), j'ai mis a jour Nilgiri avec cette info (je t'ai même mis une dédicace). :) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:28, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Merci ! ... Tien, le fait de voir les deux images presque cote à cote + la mine dégoutée de la pilote et l'air désespéré de la cheffe de bord, me donne l'impression que Nilgiri et son équipage sont les alter-ego des "Lapin" chez St.Gloriana... Les chattes noire de l'équipe ... celles qui sont (presque) toujours les premières à bloquer un obus (si ça se trouve, c'est elles que Hana a désactivée en premier sur le terrain de golf). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:16, February 5, 2017 (UTC) C'est vrai si ça se trouve c'est Nilgiri celle qui s'est fait dégommer par Hana (fatalité quand tu nous tiens). Pour la tronche de la pilote t'as raison elle est impayable. Par contre je vois pas l'analogie avec les Bunnies, parce que j'ai regardé dans tous match qu'a fait Ooarai, hormis le match d'entrainement contre St.Glo, jamais elles ne se sont faites dégommer en premier (Vs Saunders Ooarai premiere victime Type 89, Vs Anzio Ooarai seule victime StuG III, Vs Pravda Ooarai premiere victime Pz 38(t) et Vs KMM Ooarai premiere victime Type 3) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:23, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Tu as raison pour les "Bunniees", j'aurai du plutôt du dire qu'elles bloquent un obus, tout court, à chaque match (à l'exception du Oarai vs Anzio). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 12:07, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Par contre il est vrai qu'elles ont tendance a attirer les plus gros obus du match : un obus de 76.2mm du Firefly contre Saunders, un obus de 122mm de l'IS-2 contre Pravda (même si il y a le 152mm du KV-2 mais il a jamais été foutu de toucher quoi que ce soit sauf des batiments) et un obus de 128mm du Jagdtiger contre KMM. (Il y a que dans le match final du film ou elles ne se mangent "que" un obus de 76.2mm du Centurion alors qu'il y a les Pershings avec leur 90mm ou le Karl avec son 600mm). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:58, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox! Tu as raison : tirer le "lapin" avec des munitions prévu pour la chasse aux tigres & éléphants, c'est un tantinet excessif. C'est vrai que la plus grosse pièce après le Karl n'a jamais réellement brillé... Si le type 3 est le char le plus malchanceux de la série TV... et le Panther, celui du film... mais si l'on considère l'ensemble des animes de la licence, c'est le KV-2 qui mérite cette couronne (Heureusement, Nina a eu plus de réussites avec le T-70) En parlant d'excès, en revoyant une énième fois le film, je lui trouve un gros défaut par rapport à la série TV : il abuse un peu trop des chars renversés...certes, c'était déjà à la base exagéré par rapport à la réalité... mais comme la série TV d'origine n'en usait qu'avec parcimonie... et seulement avec des gros calibres (ou des chars légers)... j'acceptai le gag et le trouvais même plaisant ... mais quand je vois, par ex, le StuG III se faire retourner sur le toit par le 76,2 mm d'un T-34/76 ou les type 97 par les 40 mm d'un Matilda, là, je marche moins... dommage! Si j'avais été un richissime éditeur de DVD, je me serais proposé pour sortir une version Française de la licence mais j'aurai imposé quelques modifications, au besoin financé par moi : 1) réduction drastique du nombre culbutes de tanks... (je n'aurais gardé que celles du M3 et du B1bis dans le premier match le 122 mm... et celle du CV.33 dans le second) 2) j'aurais fait remplacer le Karl-Gerät par un Sturmtiger... ce qui aurait rendu un peu plus crédible le fait que l'arme fatale de l'équipe universitaire puisse tirer plusieurs coups sans l'aide d'un véhicule de ravitaillement ... et son épais blindage aurait rendu plus compréhensible que le Hetzer cherche à le tirer à bout portant. 3) La modif "cocorico" : remplacer Mika, Aki, Miko et leur BT-42 par une automitrailleuse Panhard 178 à Canon de 47 mm, avec Éclair + trois autres filles de Maginot. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 14:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox Une image plus grande et non déformé du Matilda de Nilgiri lors du match St.Gloriana vs Yogurt. Par ailleur sur twitter certain ont trouver les noms de d'autres filles - mais hélas en jap's @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:27, March 1, 2017 (UTC) M3 Lee "1941: der Film" Bonsoir Fox! C'est juste te rappeler que le M3 du film 1941 n'est pas un véritable "Lee", mais en fait une réplique sur chassis de Sherman que les mecha-designers de GuP ont parfaitement reproduit avec toutes ses imperfections(1) (ex : volet conducteur à gauche au lieu d'être au centre ; galets porteurs décalés vers l'arrière au lieu d'être dans l'axe des supports de suspensions, etc...) .. M3 "Lapin" M3 "1941" (1) comme la réplique de Tigre I sur base T-34 de Kelly's Heroes de l'ep.10 @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:17, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour Je sais qu'il a été construit a partir d'un Sherman mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai mal écrit ma phrase dans la page du Lee alors que je l'ai bien écrite dans les trivia du Film. Je vais corriger ça. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:22, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox J'avais pas vu le trivia, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas non plus compris le sens du terme de "mocked-up"... de ce fait ma remarque était un peut inutile, désolé... Je l'avais déjà dit, mais Girls und Panzer est certainement le seul anime à reproduire avec la même fidélité les vraies chars et leur répliques de cinéma ...d'autres se seraient contentés de réutilisé le M3 des lapins et le Tigre de Maho pour les extraits de 1941 et Kelly's Heroes... même si dans leus deux il ne s'agit que d'animation 2D fait à l'éconnomie, l'effort est méritoire... bien qu'il est probable que - dans le monde de GuP - Spielberg n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un M3 en état de marche... surtout que j'imagine mal les écoles du sud des Etats-Unis utiliser des M4"Sherman"... ni celles du nord utiliser des M3"Lee" (à la rigueur des "Grant") ou des M3"Stuart"... ce qui donnerai des airs de guerre de sécession "mécanisée" à certaines rencontre nationnal. Tiens cela pourrait être une idée pour un OVA :' Oarai participant au tournage d'un film... par ex : celui d'une adaptation du manga Le retour de Hans ou Des Tigres couverts de boue ou, autre ex, une fausse scène de tournage du dernier combat de White Tiger avec, dans le rôle titre, le Tiger(P) de Léopon ; le Panzer IV de Miho dans celui qui se fait détruire à la sortie l'isba et le T-34/85 de Katysha dans celui du char du héros. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 09:49, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Ouais le truc des films ça pourrait être marrant, ça me fait penser Ooarai a déja fait un film genre Kaiju ou leur porte-avions est attaqué par un Araippe géant dans le MLLSD C24 (avec un making off (Omake 12) dans lequel combiné avec ce MLLSD 4koma ou on apprend que Saemonza (ou Oryou par la même occasion) ne porte pas de culotte. Désolé ne me juge pas, je peux pas m'empécher de relever ce genre de trucs) bizarrement y a pas Mallard et Leopon Team, mais y a Ami Chouno qui débarque avec 3 Type 10 en disant que combattre les Kaiju c'est le boulot de la JSDGF. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:24, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Je l'ignorai, il faut que vois ça, s'agissant d'un ''Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu, j'espère que n'est pas trop outré ... la seul allusion à un tournage que je connaissai c'est cette page où manifestement les filles de KMM participent au tournage d'une adaptation d'un manga de Hayao Miyazaki (le panzerschützen à tête de cochon) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:36, February 13, 2017 (UTC) C'est assez marrant (au début je me suis dit ça y est ils sont complètement parti en vrille), le film c'est un genre Kaiju et on le voit dans le chapitre 24 des MLLSD et "les coulisses du tournage" dans l'Omake 12. Comme tu m'as dis que t'étais pas trop fan des MLLSD je me doute que tu les a pas téléchargés. Le problème c'est que sur le wiki /ak/ pas de lien vers les chapitres sont morts (donc ceux que je voulais te montrer) et même le lien du répertoire ou ils stockaient tout à sauté (ils sont en trai de remedier à ça), je vais essayer de te les filer via Google Drive et si ça marche pas t'aurais un mail auquel je peux te les envoyer ??? ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:29, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Voila le lien pour le chapitre 24 et pour l'Omake 12. Tu peux les ouvrir avec SumatraPDF. +++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Vu ! C'est marrant, même si c'est pas très bien dessiné Merci beaucoup, Fox! @+ Any more color images of LA2? Hey! Just saw the changes to the LA2 page. Do you have any more color images from the manga? My scanations are for the most part black and white. It'd help a lot with my character description page. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 19:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi TTG, For the covers I found them on the KADOKAWA site. For other color images here they are (sorry for the quality, appearing hand or the folding in the middle it's the best I can do in my home). image 1 image 2 image 3 image 4 image 5 image 6. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:29, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior - chapitre 14 Bonsoir Fox... la version anglaise, toute fraiche sortit (lien trouvé sur le site thaï) Edit : ... et aussi Phase Erika chapitre 4.5 (lien trouvé sur reddit) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Merci pour le lien. J'ai enfin pu voir les dialogues du chapitre 14 de RW car recemment j'ai acheté les manga (en japonais bien sur et je pige pas un brock au japonais) et je devais me contenter des images. Dans ce chapitre Shizuka remonte un peu dans mon estime car dans le précédent chapitre elle annonce a tout le monde que si Tategoto perd elle devrait dissoudre leur club de Senshado, je me suis dit "Merde, c'est vraiment un salope..." mais quand elle annonce que le club est bien dissout mais qu'il renait juste après, ça montre qu'elle n'est pas sans émotions. En plus j'ai trouvé assez emouvant comment les filles de Tategoto se sont effondrés en pleurs et sont ensuite toutes contentes après l'annonce de Shizuka. Par contre le truc qui me dérange un peu c'est le fait que des CV.33 armées de mitrailleuses arrivent a plomber le Te-Ke et un Ha-Go. Je pense pas que un CV.33 puisse percer leurs blindages même a bout portant. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura un match de KMM contre une alliance entre Centipede Team & BC Freedom. Et on apprend que Kay fait un 85D (-_- désolé). +++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:16, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox Perso, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur Shizuka : elle reste une salope pour moi... je la déteste encore plus que le type du NEXT, c'est dire.. Je suis très content que Carpaccio l'ait éliminée..(tout comme Alisa auparavant)... et qu'Anchoi se soit montré meilleure tacticienne (même je reconnais que c'est triste pour Tategoto)... J'espère qu'Erika lui flanquera une rouste également. Les victoires CV.33 à mitrailleuse de 8mm contre les Te-ke et Ha-Go me surprend également un peu... ceci-dit les fusils antichars de 7mm dotés de balles à pointe de tungstène étaient parfaitement capables de percer les 8mm arrière des Type 95...Peut-être que les Italien avaient développé ce genre de munitions pour leur 8mm ? Je trouve les chars et les scènes de batailles particulièrement bien dessinés dans ce chapitre, c'était déjà le point fort de ce manga... mais la barre à été mise encore plus haut ... il n'y que pour le dessin des personnages où je ne suis pas encore complètement satisfait, même s'il y a du progrès... En fait, de ce point de vue, Ribbon Warrior est l'opposé de Little Army 2 que je trouve médiocre graphiquement dans la représentation des chars et des batailles mais très bon sur celle des personnages J'en profite pour te signaler que la revue TNT vient de publier un article sur le char Sentinel dans son tout dernier numérot ... dans l'article on apprend aussi que les M3 utilisé par les Australiens étaient bien des versions "Grant"... ce qui est logique puisqu'ils étaient rétrocédés par les Britanniques (en même temps que les Matilda) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 08:22, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Tu as raison ça reste toujours une salope (et le mec du MEXT un gros enculé) mais la ou je relativise un peu c'est qu'elle aurait très bien pu laisser les filles de Tategoto dans la merde en train de chialer dans la boue, mais elle est revenue sur ses propos. En fait (c'est mon avis) je pense qu'elle avait menacé les filles de Tategoto de faire dissoudre leur club de Senshado pour les motiver car elle avaient l'air vraiment très mauvaise et même si elle ont perdu elles ont fait beaucoup d'efforts et Aung a pris beaucoup de confiance en elle (car faut pas oublier qu'elles n'avaient aucune expérience en Senshado et qu'elles se sont fait pourrir par Bonple). Pour le match contre KMM tu vas etre content de savoir que Shizuka se fait dégommer par Erika, mais par contre le reste des chars d'Erika et de Koume sont dégommés par les 3 Locusts de BC (dont 2 se feront aussi dégommer par les chars de KMM). On voit une autre élève de BC Freedom (en plus d'Asparagus et de Moules) qui à l'air importante (c'est elle qui commande les Locusts) mais j'ai pas reussi a trouver son nom. Pour te donner les forces en présence KMM aligne 12 Pz.IIF et l'alliance Tatenashi/BC Freedom aligne 1 Te-Ke, 1 AMR 35 ZT-2, 3 M22 Locust et 7 R35. Pour le style graphique je suis d'accord avec toi bien que pour les chars dans la version papier de LA2 ils ont corrigés certains graphiquement trucs (genre adieu le Centurion (tu peux voir la difference avant et après), dans le match contre Kilimanjaro un plan dans la version de Comic Alive laissait apparaitre un Pz.III alors que dans la version papier c'est devenu le Pz.II des jumelles, par contre le T-44 ressemble toujours a un T-34 dans les premiers chapitres) il faudra que je compare pour voir toutes les corrections qu'ils ont faites. Pour les persos de RW c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop accroché (sauf pour Jajka qui est superbe en cinglé de service après le match contre Pravda (en plus j'aime bien sa coiffure et je dois avoir un faible pour les femmes un peu cintrées) mais pour les chars au début c'était moyen par exemple quand BC Freedom est introduit dans leur match Asparagus change de char entre deux pages, a une page elle a un AMR35 ZT-1 avec une Hotchkiss de 13.2mm alors que dans la page suivante elle a un ZT-1 avec une Reibel de 7.5mm (pour plus de details va ici j'en avais pas mal discuté avec hauptman). Pour moi le must dans le dessin ça reste Saitaniya Ryouichi il détaille super bien les persos et surtout les chars, regarde la version manga de l'anime, Maginot et Phase Erika (bien que pour l'instant mon préféré des trois c'est le manga Maginot). Et pour les M3 des Australiens tu as raison le fait que ce soit des Grant coulerai presque de source car faisant partie du Commonwealth il serait presque normal qu'ils soient fournis par Britannia en plus on en avait parlé un peu plus haut dans ma page avec CatRedwilde. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:23, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Ce n'est pas tant à cause de son arrogance que je déteste Shizuka (Jajka l'est bien davantage) mais parce qu'elle n'a aucun scrupule à foncer sur les spectateurs et à tirer sur les maisons habitées... Je suis effectivement très content d'apprendre qu'elle se fait aussi dégommer par Erika (je suppose que ce match se déroule avant la Commémorative Cup, puisque Maho semble être encore la capitaine de KMM?) Saitaniya Ryouichi, le meilleur sur les dessins des perso et des chars ?... Je suis assez d'accord pour les chars, les décors et les nouveaux personnages créés par lui... un peut moins pour les filles repris des animes... que je trouve plus ressemblantes dans Little Army 1 & 2 ... mais, cette réserve mise à part, ses mangas sont effectivement les plus homogènes de la licence (auxquels j'ajouterai aussi ce fan-manga ) Pour les M3 australien, c'est justement parce que j'avais vu ta discussion avec CatRedwilde que t'en parler pour confirmer... surtout que, vu la situation géographique de l'Australie, ces M3 auraient aussi pu être fournis par les USA. Ta chronologie est une bonne idée, ainsi que le restes de tes contributions... continue @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:26, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Salut C'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucun scrupule, mais Erika a mis le cran au-dessus jusqu'a faire monter des spectateurs sur son char pour pas se faire plomber les miches, check cette image ça aide a relativiser :). Pour Ryouichi avec du recul c'est vrai pour les filles de l'anime, pour les filles je préfère qu'elles soient dessinées par Nanashiro Gorou ou Tsuchii. Pour Ribbon Warrior je pense que ça se passe même avant le film déja car comme tu l'as dit Maho est toujours commandante et pendant le match Bonple vs Pravda il n'y a pas Klara alors qu'une fois qu'elle a été transférée a Pravda elle lachait plus Katyusha & Nonna. Pour la chronologie merci, j'ai fait le plus facile le pré-GuP, la je vais me lancer dans la chronologie de l'animé (et de tous les trucs qui s'intercallent dedans) mais je pense que je vais souffrir quand je ferai la période entre l'anime et le film et la période après le film. ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:17, February 27, 2017 (UTC) En effet... mais je trouve que ça ne cole pas avec l'Erika des animes... Elle n'est pas si noire que ça... en plus avait mis dans son vin à la fin de la série ... par ailleur, dans l'ep.11, elle n'hésite pas à poursuivre seule les chars d'Oarai au risque de tomber dans une embuscade ... Je n'y croit pas plus que de voir les "Canard" tirer à traver une maison habitée...après je peut me tromper, bien sur. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 14:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Battles Pages Hi Fox357magnum, I saw that you created new pages for Sensha-dō battles, although they are mostly blank at the moment - For battles that take place in the anime arc, do you want me to copy text out of the Episodes/Der Film pages to flesh out the content? Or do you have other plans? Kinedyme (talk) 00:48, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Recently I created the Timeline page for GuP (it was a project that had been in my mind for a while. It first took the form of a blog and TzenTaiGuan proposed to give it a proper page), to be honest it's a very heavy task (I'm on it for nearly 2 weeks and I'm only at Episode 6 plus 2 OVA & 3 mangas: Maginot, Little Army and Phase Erika. Plus my work limits the time I can consecrate to the wiki but that's another story.) and I wanted to do battles apart because it would uselessly burden the Timeline. Yesterday I decided to make a little pause on the Timeline and creating battle pages (I didn't do it yesterday because I was dead tired) with your content (If I remember well we already talk about this, I wanted to implement to battle infobox in Episodes pages but you tell me that it would be problematic as battles are interrupted between episodes). Here's a first draft tell me what you think about it. If you want to help you can do the battles in the movie. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I like your first draft very much! Great job! I might consider reformatting the kill-count box at the bottom, as my personal opinion finds it a little bit difficult to follow. I'll transfer content on to the pages for the battles in der Film then. Kinedyme (talk) 08:39, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, How would you improve the killcount box ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:12, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I find it clearer and more intuitive to have the targets sorted by school, and expressed in passive sentence format; like this: |- | |} Do you agree/disagree? Kinedyme (talk) 13:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For the box format and the sentence I agree that is clearer but I don't agree for sorting kill by schools I think it's better chronogically I remade you box check : But your idea of sorting by schools gives me another idea. An infobox that will be placed in each school page to sort their kills sorted by matchs. Tell me what do you think about it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:07, March 13, 2017 (UTC) I understand the argument for chronological presentation, although I personally feel that it is best covered in the text synopsis. I think it is necessary to include some degree of team-based designation, lest it become confusing (especially regarding the matches involving compound teams seen in the film). The box above might be labelled through colour coding, as shown below: This forfeits the overall wiki colour scheme, however. Alternatively combination of the two approaches might be something like this: |} The issue with this format is the blank spaces, and the sheer volume it takes up (keeping in mind the fact that 59 tanks are immobilised during the battle to save Ooarai). I will brainstorm for better ways to do this. That aside, the source code is getting more complicated as we speak, so we may benefit from looking into completely different formats. What do you think?? Kinedyme (talk) 12:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, The second approach would have been nice for 1vs1 battles but it's true for end battle of the film, it means a box with 9 columns and 59 lines and the blank which come with it that's far too much. But I like the one with the color coding we should find a color which correspond to each schools (the color can match with a color in their emblem or their tank pattern): Those in white I don't found yet a color that suits them. Tell me your opinion (correct in my box if you don't want to burden the page with source code). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:53, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Idk about BC Freedom, but I would base the colour of Selection University on their emblem, perhaps #66e5ff? Be that as it may, I did think of a way to express both formats in a way that doesn't conpromise the wiki styling, and where the two sets of information don't clash: |-|Sort by School = |} What do you think? Kinedyme (talk) 08:40, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, That's ok, you found a good compromise, I will update the already existent navbox I created. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations on the Promotion! Congrats! This was long overdue. I'll be locking timeline to Admin and Mods only for the time being, to prevent vandalism. Give me a heads up if you want it changed back! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 14:00, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you TTG. Locking the timeline is a good idea although there's no case vandalism since the jerk who kept trying to modify Mika's page. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:36, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Congratulatiosn are in order, you did a terrific job on the battle pages and such. The promotion is well earned. Hauptman (talk) 07:54, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hauptman. I didn't notice earlier but I manage to get 3 lucky shots in a row (with the 7000th, 8000th and 9000th edits). As you're here could you tell me the difference between Panzerjäger and Jagdpanzer ??? See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:37, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on the promotion! Now since I believe you are one of the most knowledgable members here in the wiki can you recognize this woman? She is not Darjeeling thats for sure, so maybe Kiri Shiratori? 12:43, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ___________________ Looks more like Orange Pekoe to me. Kiri Shiratori has small drills on the side of her head. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 07:06, March 18, 2017 (UTC) I'd have to agree with it being Pekoe, the girl to her right is Rosehip and from the turret the tanks are Tetrarchs. Hauptman (talk) 07:53, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Yep it looks like Pekoe to me too. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:42, March 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm having a hard time looking at it as Orange Pekoe, she looks quite tall as seen as from the shadows in the upper panel. Though the lady on the left may be indeed Rosehip. Will put this as up for debate for now unless someone can translate the panel. 12:43, March 18, 2017 (UTC) First thank you all for congratulations. Then I'm pretty sure that's Pekoe, first because of her hairstyle (not many girls wearing this kind of hairstyle : Darjeeling, Pekoe and Kiri Shiratori. And Assam of Rosehip when they try to impersonate Darjeeling), second because in Tankathlon the Seipais never took part of it directly in (except Anchovy or Jajka) as big schools don't want to compromise their reputations in a illegal tournament (as technically Tankathlon is illegal), all commander are either 1st years (Nina for Katyusha Volunteer Army, Duck Team for Ooarai or Fukuda for Chi-Ha-Tan team) or 2nd years (Erika for Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe of Alisa for Flying Tankers) and I don't think Kiri Shiratori exists in this manga. The thing that bother me a little is why Pekoe is wearing an ANZAC-style uniform (ok Australia and New Zeland are part of the Commonwealth) but it's the kind of clothes that would better fit to Koala school. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:33, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, in a previous untranslated chapter, it is implied that Little Army 2 and Maginot characters exist in this universe. Though it depends if they will be given panel time in the manga or not. And to add that it is Orange Pekoe and not Kiri is that Kiri isn't even a student of St. Gloriana in the first place. Well, if the latest untranslated chapter of Ribbon Warrior is to go by, Maho and Darjeeling will be participating in a Tankatlon tournament as a seperate team from thir school. Zenjamibu (talk) 15:45, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Well I can now say that its not Kiri since I just remembered that Kiri has drills in her hair and maybe quite possibly it is indeed Orange Pekoe judging from the ribbon in her hair.Also do you recognize that emblem on Rosehip's Slouch hat 00:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) For the emblem I don't know maybe it's just the emblem of St.Glo Tankathlon team. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:43, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Battle for Ooarai Infobox Hi Fox357magnum, I conceptualised some possibilities for reducing the size of the infobox on the Battle for Ooarai page, but unfortunately, none of them are perfect. The largest and most difficult section is the "strength" list, as the Ooarai Compound Team is made up of 25 different vehicle types. Option One is to plant the entire list inside a scrollbox. The upside is that, from an editing perspective, it is the quickest and easitest fix. The downside of this is that it would be ugly and difficult to read. Option Two would be to use a mw-customtoggle on collapsible elements such that one school is represented only by its infoicons, whilst the other monopolises over the central space to fit its text on a single line. I'm assuming that we have the necessary Javascript to nest a pair of collapsible tables into the infobox. This ought to reduce the vertical size of the infobox by half or more. The tradeoff is that it will almost double the length of the source code. Option Three would reduce the visible data down to just in infoicons, and we can group them according to schools, then use a mouseover/tooltip function to add in a popup list for each icon that lists the number of type of tanks that each school contributed to the compound team. Whilst this would be the most efficient for the reader, it will require a CSS edit that is currently beyond my ability...Would you know how to do it? What do you think? Kinedyme (talk) 14:34, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, First congrats for your promotion. Then for the options: the 1st is to exit. For the 3rd, it would be nice, but I'm absolutely terrible in coding. Once the code is done I know how to use it but creating it it's too much for my brain sorry. I think the 2nd would be the better, you say it will double the source code but we only have to update the template source code the rest is only filling. But I think of something, can we just widen a little the infobox's columns to permit some tanks or schools names to titles to be on one line instead of two it would save some place. What do you think ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:01, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I'll begin work on the second option as soon as I can. I'll try tinkering with the coding for the third option, but it will be quite some time (probably over a month) before we get any results in that direction, unless someone else on the wiki knows how to do it. Widening the infobox columns is feasible. However, the width necessary will be effectively double the current width, which will occupy pretty much all of the top section of the page, and effectivlely become a table. Is that alright with you? Kinedyme (talk) 15:16, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm not following the topic nor the close development of almost all ongoing project around here, so I'm don't know exactly what you guys need, but I can help, just draw what you guys want, like that infobox in excel for the matches someone showed as example. Standardizer (talk) 15:36, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Standardizer, Thanks for the offer; we could really use the help. The aim is to reduce the size of the infobox for the Battle for Ooarai by expressing it in a form like this: And integrating code such that each of the infoicons is a tooltip trigger for a popup list that contains the extended details. For example, mousing over the Pravda icon in the 'Strength' section will reveal a list showing the composition of Pravda's contribution to the battle (ie: 2x T-34/85, 1x IS-2, 1x KV-2). Likewise goes for each icon in the infobox. Are you able to assist us in formulating the scripting for that? Kinedyme (talk) 17:01, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Where is the full version? What you guys want is JS mouse hover, easy peasy, just hope fandom framework supports it. Standardizer (talk) 20:48, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine and Standardizer, @Kine: For the widening of the infobox, if it take almost the totality of the width of the page, I don't think that will make it. And something that trot in my mind, are we making this kind of battle infobox just for the Battle for Ooarai (and eventually the Compound Battle) ??? Because I don't think it's necessary for 1v1 battles. @Standardizer: If it's that easy it would be nice, let's hope that the framework won't make any troubles. The full version of the infobox is in the Battle for Ooarai page. PS: Sorry for the delayed answer but these last days I have barely time for myself. See ya both Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:37, March 22, 2017 (UTC) That infobox is hugeee, took me a while to get it. The logo has been changed, uploaded the old one as well just in case. Standardizer (talk) 02:06, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I identified the issue as primarily being on the page Battle for Ooarai, because the infobox was so massive that it wrapped the text and buried itself through almost an entire subsection, in addition to displacing every right-aligned image in section 1.2.3 and above. The Ooarai/Chi-Ha-Tan vs St.Gloriana/Pravda match doesn't see as severe a deformation of the text; but I believe that using the compressed version will be beneficial. It is nonetheless secondary to the Battle for Ooarai at present. For other battles, I'm not well versed with the order of events for battles that are not explicitly displayed in the anime arc. However, I expect that it will come in useful for the St. Gloriana-Kuromorimine semi-final of the 63rd Tournament, where both teams probably deployed fifteen tanks each. Depending on whether you plan on creating such pages, the semi-finals and final match especially of the 62nd Tournament would be the same story. My personal opinion is that whilst it would look neat, it would be possible to lay out the page reagrdless of whether or not it is included. We won't be able to tell for sure until the relevant text and images have been inserted. Regarding the 1v1 battles, it will be heavily dependant on how much data is available in the first place: If there isn't anything to write, we'll end up with similar situation to the Nekota page infobox. I'll leave the final verdict up to you on those accounts. Be that as it may, I've taken a probing stab at the second of the options we discussed. There are slight difficulties due to the limitations of the preformatted infobox template. I'll come back tomorrow and try nesting a table inside the content blocks to create the collapsible effect. A sample source code will be posted on here as soon as I can put together something presentable. Kinedyme (talk) 16:08, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For the Compound battle I agree that it's secondary, but this infobox will be perfect, when optimized, for multi teamed battles (if we get more, for these two are the one ones). For 1v1 battles (for the 63rd senshado tournament), I already created the pages with only the infobox as they sadly haven't been translated yet, I though to try to translated by writing one by one all pages ideograms in google trad but to be honest I quickly desillusion. We have to wait until a good soul take the time to translate them. For St.Gloriana vs KMM Vautour2b valiantly try to translate from Thai a special edition of gekkan senshado magazine (it's hard to understand but it's better than nothing) here the link. Just a question to reduce the size of the infobox it is possible to reduce the font size a little for the tanks to make them taking less space ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:53, March 22, 2017 (UTC) The font size is a good idea, but I really don't know the details. How small is unreadable on a mobile format? Do you happen to know the hex colour code for the colours on the infobox backgrounds? Kinedyme (talk) 03:58, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine I think the background is #cdffc8 but I'm not sure. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:33, March 24, 2017 (UTC) The infobox here is being divided by teams, the infobox on Battle for Ooarai page is being divided by Companies. This one was supposed to divide by school. Which one will be, if it's the other, collapse by Company? And one note, mouse hover is impractical, moving the cursor or scrolling down to view the rest (it's a fairly big list) would make it disappear. Plus, the basic mouse hover only displays a pop-up next to the cursor, we need the entire thing to expand. I already have the template, just need to implement on the infobox and make fixes, awaiting. Standardizer (talk) 17:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC) To check the work on the sandbox go to this page http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js? Enter test mode and follow the instructions to bypass the cache. It's necessary to do this until they approve the script. It's looking good, didn't present any major problems. What I'm wondering is how to 'tell' users that it can be expanded as there's no table or expand button to leave it self-explanatory? Standardizer (talk) 01:46, April 2, 2017 (UTC) It is still WIP ? Because I go in your sandbox, I click (for example) Dandelion Team in strength and nothing happen. But that's good it will save a lot of place, you should collapse Ooarai Compound Team it takes a lot of places too (we will leave the commander part). I also wonder how explain how explain that can be expanded. It's not very esthetics but maybe by leaving a note on the page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) To view it go to the mentioned page above and turn on JavaScript test mode, around Tuesday that won't be necessary. The only thing I have in mind is a high degree arrow below the text Standardizer (talk) 02:49, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Standardizer, Has the new Javascript changed the specifics of the "container"-class? Most of the categories sections appear to have glitched. Or is it some other issue? Could you please check it out? Thanks Kinedyme (talk) 08:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) The CSS did, I fixed by changing the name of the class .container to .container-c. Quite stupid actually, I saw no tips or warnings that the categories section used that class by default. Standardizer (talk) 10:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand Sorry I might be retarded but when I go to the page (http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js) and when I click test mode nothing happen. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:09, April 3, 2017 (UTC) On top of the source box there are instructions to bypass the cache, follow them to your respective browser, by personal experience works right away on chrome android. Here there's more detailed information on cache bypass. If you are on Chrome or Firefox browser just CTRL+F5 after entering the mode. If it worked properly you should permanently see an annoying blue pop-up message on top of the screen telling you are on test mode and giving you the button to leave it. Standardizer (talk) 00:28, April 3, 2017 (UTC) The js has been approved, it's ready to be applied to the articles anytime. I underlined them as a way to show it's clickable, if anyone has ideas don't hexitate on sharing, if you guys want to drop it down, just warn so I can remove unnecessary scripts from the database. Standardizer (talk) 22:29, April 3, 2017 (UTC) I Stand Seriously you rock man. I don't understand any line of the code but now if we use it again I'll now how to use it. I apply it into Battle for Ooarai and it's far better and readable than before, go check it out. Thank you Stand and Kinedyme See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:36, April 3, 2017 (UTC) New Schools Get me intel on this one. Can't put a finger if it is real or not since it is not in the official website. 07:24, April 13, 2017 (UTC) It would be nice if it's true, I'll ask to CC she pretty informed on official things. I keep you in touch. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:50, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC ask if you know the name of the artist. Because she says that some fans are able to make official-like fan arts. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:19, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Come to chat If you can, join in. Standardizer (talk) 14:55, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm in if your still ok Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:23, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Go to chat if you can Standardizer (talk) 20:19, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Thy presence is requested on chat. Standardizer (talk) 01:22, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Stand I was in bed when you post your message. If you want I'm here now. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Final links and Viking Schools About Viking Fisheries school, the translated team lottery board calls it Viking Marine. And here are the remaining pics that I request your help: http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_shell.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:ChiHaTanAmbush.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emi:Kawashiba_Don%27t_look_down.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fukudaribbonwarriorchap25.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:GuP_Phase_Erika_Ch4_30.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fukuda_with_Duck_Team_Ribbon_Warrior_chap_25.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:IS-2_taking_damage.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:IS-2_down.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karl-Gerat_UAS.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karl-Ger%C3%A4t.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karl_Gerat_040.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maginot_Girls.jpeg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nilgiri.jpg http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karl-Ger%C3%A4t_040.PNG http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shocked_Kawashiba.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:SlipstreamAftermath.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unidentified_tank.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Bout_I.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Bout_II.png http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unidentified_tank_2.png The rest is done. See ya around, thx. Standardizer (talk) 19:31, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I finish categorizing the remaining images. For Viking, it's Viking Fisheries High School (ヴアイキング水産高校). I don't know if you notice but I find another use to the collapsable text we use in the battle for Ooarai infobox, I use it to detail tank armor by zone (turret, hull, superstructure...). For now I only apply them to multi-version tanks. Now I'm going to sleep I'm dead tired. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:15, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I noticed you were sandboxing something, it's looking good, and I really need to figure it out a way to make the top tabber look like the portable {.{tabber}}, fill the entire section horizontally. Thx for the final categs. Good night. Standardizer (talk) 23:31, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Airlift Division I'll create a page for Saunders Airlift Division, I don't want to crowd Saunders' page and I have high hopes that Airlift is just a subdivision of the Air Division, with other subdivisions for attack, defense, spying and AWACS, UAVs and others. Standardizer (talk) 00:45, April 16, 2017 (UTC) For now I'll go to sleep because it's pretty late in my country. But when I'll wake up I'll upload a transparent logo of Saunders Air Lift Division. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:59, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Concerns with user Maho nishizumi aka maho Having had a look at her profile I noticed that she runs a GuP wiki herself, one that seems to have been created very recently, within the last couple of days. However upon looking at several characters pages information from our wiki has been shamelessly copied and paste there. Two exampels being the pages for Miho and Maho. Maho Miho I find this to be a serious matter, I'm going to inform Standardizer and CC about this as well. Hauptman (talk) 11:17, April 23, 2017 (UTC) The blame is on you, lol You offended an user You offended Maho,, then he or she decides to go one man army, lol. Standardizer (talk) 11:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Official twitter Do you happen to know the the twitter of any relevant person involved with GuP, I really want to know how they will work around the Tankthlon's tournament bracket system, asking publicly will attract other people on the topic. Standardizer (talk) 22:17, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately not I don't know. You should ask Zenjamibu or maybe Some fan I think they'll be more informed that me. Sorry. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:36, April 25, 2017 (UTC) KMM vs Chi-Ha-Tan Hi Fox357magnum, I was checking over the page for the battle between Kuromorimine and Chi-Ha-Tan, and I'm confused as to the course of events. After the first charge failed, did the Kuromorimine forces advance? Or did they hold their positions? (I'm referring to it from a strategic perspective, not what anybody did by accident) Anyway, you can see for yourself what I put in for now. If in fact there was no intention to advance from the high ground, you can replace "The Kuromorimine tanks then advanced carefully, using rocks for cover." with something like "The Kuromorimine tanks then dug in on the high ground, using rocks for cover." You're doing a good job, keep it up! :) Kinedyme (talk) 10:54, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, To be honest I too was a little confused of what happen from what I understand KMM seeing that Chiha was in inferiority left their position to finish the remaining tanks, but they reconsidered the idea (risk of their back exposed) but in the end still advance but using the rocks as cover. Here is the original text:'' "With accurate shots from the high lands, KMM managed to wreck Chihatan’s tanks one by one. Facing the inferiority of Chihatan, KMM decided to advance forward, at first it seemed like a reckless move as the situation required a careful judgment and tank’s rear were on risk of being exposed. KMM retreated and reconsidered the situation and advanced using rocks as shield. Chihatan’s tanks didn’t realized the overwhelming power approaching, so they decided to perform a suicide charge, seeking some success during the move."'' Tell me what do you understand. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:00, May 10, 2017 (UTC) I can't quite tell from the present state of the text. An advance, then retreat, then another advance seems strange. Have you got the line - "KMM retreated and reconsidered the situation and advanced using rocks as shield." -'' in Japanese Romaji? It might be that there is a synonym that gives a particular inference that is lost in translation. Kinedyme (talk) 06:30, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Nigiri et le Cromwell Bonjour Fox Grâce à ces photos (et aux commentaires qui l'accompagnes) poster par un maquetiste japonais, ont a la confirmation que Nilgiri commandait bien un Cromwell lors du match "St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine"! Au passage, cette malchanceuse a un ou une fan sur Twiter @+ Vautour2b (talk) 08:09, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok, Après on ne sait pas si elle s'est quand même fait dégommer ou pas. Elle a quand même une réputation à tenir ^^. Ca se trouve c'est elle qui se fait shooter en premier dans le match au début du film. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:47, May 23, 2017 (UTC) KV-2 : impact d'obus ! Bonsoir Fox! L'hotel touché par le KV-2 dans le film, à reproduit l'impact dans la vraie vie, sous la forme d'un trompe l'oeil Pics 1 pics 2 pics 3 @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:39, May 26, 2017 (UTC) La vache, c'est dingue comme quoi maintenant la ville d'Ooarai ne vit qu'avec GuP et est devenu la ville du tankisme au Japon. A quand l'hotel qui ce prend le Matilda et après le T-34 de Klara et le Crusader de Rosehip reproduise les dégats :). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:49, May 26, 2017 (UTC) St. Gloriana vs Yogurt Hi Fox357magnum, You've done a great job on the battles pages as a whole so far. Unfortunately, I'm having difficulties with the revision of the match between St. Gloriana and Yogurt in that a clear interpretation is beyond the meaning of the current text. Do you think you could help me out by clarifying the course of events in dot point form, or possibly supplying the scanned originals, please? Kinedyme (talk) 12:03, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Here is the trad of the match. It goes with this : Part 1 is the text with the schematics, Part 2 is the part with tanks, Part 3 is the part with the minimap and Part 4 is the main text. I admit I had a pretty hard time with this one. The part until StGlo began the ascension of the hill is for me clear, it's after that I began to have some understanding problems I try my best to retranscript what I think happen but appearently it's not clear. If can understand better than me tell me where I messed-up. Tell me if you need something else. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:22, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Fox357magnum, I do see why you had problems. My best guess is that there were words or phrases substituted for synonyms that caused the original meaning to be lost in translation. It would also be foolish to discount the possibility of typeset errors. I'll try to check for said eventualities by working backwards from the English translation. Unfortunately my written Japanese is beyond awful, so it will take some time. I'll be in touch as soon as I find something. Kinedyme (talk) 16:26, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Bonsour Fox et Kinedyme. J'ai relu la partie "St. Gloriana vs Yogurt" du roman "''St. Gloriana vs Kuromorimine", ... et malgré l'approximation de la traduction, voila ce que je croie avoir compris. Après que la Matilda de Nilgiri - partit en avant en reconnaissance - se soit fait sortir, Assam décroche le premier "kill" St. Glo du match en dégommant un H39.Les chars de St. G commence alors à monter la colline "115" (dixit Darjeeling & orange Pekoe) en formation en "V" inversé, sous les tirs des chars de Yogurt qui y sont retranchés. Le Matilda le plus à gauche franchit le premier la crête... et se fait immédiatement désactiver par plusieurs tirs... un second passe la crête et annonce par radio qu'il a repéré le Panzer 38(t) flag-tank à "4 heures" et qu'il l'attaque... mais il se fait lui aussi désactivé. Les autres Matilda passent la crête et attaquent les chars de yogurt - dont le Panther, qui semble à avoir du mal à ajuster les chars St.Gloriana qui lui tournent autour (probablement à cause de la vitesse rotation de sa tourelle, qui est très lente quand le sol est légèrement en pente).Le Churchill franchit à son tour la crête dans le dos d'un Jagpanzer IV/70(V), qui ne l'avait pas repéré, ... et lui monte dessus! ... Le Jagpanzer essaie de s'en débarrasser, mais en vain... Assam ajuste alors le panzer 38(t), qui tente de s’échapper, et le désactive d'un tir sur le flanc. Autre info, il semblerait que la capitaine de Yogurt s'appelle : "Simon Overland" ...mais vu les déformations & approximations du traducteur, impossible de s'y fier. I re-read the "St.Gloriana vs Yogurt" part of the novel "St. Gloriana vs. Kuromorimine" ... and despite the approximation of the translation, that's what I think I understood. After Nilgiri's Matilda - went ahead in recognition - got out, Assam picked up the first "kill" St. Glo of the match by knocking out an H39.The tanks of St.Gloriana then began to ascend the hill "115" (dixit Darjeeling & orange Pekoe) in formation in "V" inverted, under the shots of the tanks of Yogurt, entrenched at the top. The leftmost Matilda crosses the first ridge ... and is immediately deactivated by several shots ... a second Matilda passes the ridge and announces by radio that he has spotted the Panzer 38 (t) flag-tank at 4 hours and it attacks it ... but it is also turned off. The other Matildas pass the ridge and attack the yogurt tanks - including the Panther, who seems to have difficulty adjusting the St.Gloriana tanks that revolve around him (probably because of the rotating speed of his turret, which is very Slow when the ground is slightly sloping).The Churchill, in turn, crosses the crest in the back of a Jagpanzer IV / 70 (V), who had not spotted it ... and he climbs on it! ... The Jagpanzer tries to get rid of it, but to no avail ... Assam then adjusts the panzer 38 (t), who tries to escape, and disables him from a shot on the flank. Other info, it seems that the captain of Yogurt is called "Simon Overland" ... but given the distortions and approximations of the translator, it is impossible to trust! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:37, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Merci Vautour2b; cela sera extrêmement utile. Ce qui est intéressant est que Darjeeling et Orange Pekoe, elles désignent la colline "115". Selon moi, 'Colline 115' ne signifique rien dans le contexte de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale... Je viens de finir l'analyse de la partie avant de sortie de Nilgiri - Je réviserai la page où possible, plus tard aujourd'hui Kinedyme (talk) 01:43, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour Kinedyme N'oublie pas que ces déductions sont faites à partir d'une mauvaise traduction anglaise d'un texte en thaïlandais qui était lui-même la traduction d'un texte en japonais... donc tout ce que je viens d'écrire sur le match "St.Gloriana vs Yogur" est à prendre avec des pincettes!...("School yogurt" à "St Gloria's. The Tea Party site" ) @+ et un grand merci pour ton travail Vautour2b (talk) 08:33, June 1, 2017 (UTC) D'accord on va prendre ça avec des pincettes. Mais bien qu'étant une traduction de traduction ton interpretation n'est pas mal et je pense pas bien éloigné de la réalité. Kine, pour la mise a jour de la page de la bataille, tu t'en occupes ou je le fais ?? Parce que comme Vautour l'a dit l'interpretation n'est pas 100% exacte (bien qu'elle soit assez cohérente pour moi). C'est toi qui voit. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:48, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Fox357magnum, que pense-toi que tu le fais, et puis je lirai le page ensuite. Si j'en comprends bien, l'affaire sera réglée et je ne ferai que les révisions de grammaire/orthographe comme d'habitude. Sinon je vais continuer aussi l'analyse de page scannée jusque-là. Je soupconne aussi qu'il y a des événements certains (où le Churchill conduit en tête du Jagdpanzer par exemple) qui sont des allusions. On devrait rechercher des cas pendant lesquels les chars ont faits la même: Les trivia d'article seront très intéressantes. Meilleurs voeux pour ton travail! Kinedyme (talk) 13:16, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I agree with the allusions, in the part where Nilgiri got nailed behind Darjeeling by the M4, Rukuriri predicted something similar would happen to her in a tankathlon match. Sorry for the absence, will try to finish the work the next few days and weekend, been very busy. Standardizer (talk) 13:26, June 1, 2017 (UTC) No problem Stand. Kine, II'l take care of it tonight or tomorrow depending on my schedule or tiredness. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:57, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I deduce if the page was proofreading is that there not any problems. Thanks Kine and thanks Vautour for your despiction of events you skipped Kine & me many time. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:06, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Battles Navbox Hi Fox357magnum, I was looking at the navbox on the battles pages, specifically at the lower part that details the eliminated schools. Wouldn't it be better to use a section labelled 'Participants', so that we can include Ooarai as well? Kinedyme (talk) 17:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Done, you're right it's better, tell me what you think about it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:28, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Perfect! Hope to see the last two battles soon :) Have you got the transcripts yet? Kinedyme (talk) 01:19, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, I already have Semi-finals St.Glo vs KMM but I didn't have enough time recently to take care of it. Stand gave me today the translation of Jatkosota vs KMM but in his trad it is written that there is an untranslated section I'll ask him why. Technically I'll do St.Glo vs KMM this week end. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC) All of you may want to see this Here . Standardizer (talk) 17:48, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Looks interesting, it might be a good idea to contact this person and see if we can collaborate on the matches and share material. With his approval we could then also post what he has written in our battle pages. Hauptman (talk) 18:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that's good I just ask him. That would save me a lot of work, because without Kinedyme proofreading the battle pages would be a little raw as English isn't my prime language, and the offscreens battles will at last be finished. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:53, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Thats a good idea. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 22:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) New recruit! - Get! Kinedyme (talk) 08:42, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi everyone, He gave me his approval. I offer him to join the wiki if he wants. I'll take care of it tonight or this week-end. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:13, June 16, 2017 (UTC)